Season 2
Season 2 is the upcoming season that Tyler is working on. Episode one was released a few weeks after The End of the Line was cancelled, and the rest of the season will continue to debut in 2017. Episode: # The Old Bailey Anniversary - When Henry has an accident, Old Bailey's plan for the one year anniversary for his station goes pearshaped. #Bertie's Detour - When Bertie's race with Thomas is disturbed by road works, Bertie takes some advice from Terence, that doesn't quite go to plan. #Caroline's Bus Service - Caroline fills in for Bertie the bus whilst he is at the works. #Thomas, Percy and the Smugglers - Percy notices a suspicious looking boat nearby Henry's forest, and James convinces him and the other engines that it is a smuggler's boat. #Claudia the Guard's Coach - Rex shows a new coach, Claudia, his strength after Mike told her a lie about him. #Silent Night - Murdoch finally gets the peace and quiet he has been pleading for. #Bertie at Great Speed - Bertie returns from the works, but manages to get himself into even more trouble. #Postal Problem - The other engines try to cheer up Percy, after he is cut from the mail service. #Shunter Express - Henry is sent to the works after an accident at the docks, and a very confident Philip fills in for him. #The Fat Controller's New Car - Sir Topham Hatt's car breaks down, and he rents out two vintage cars, who only cause havoc. #Snow Rescue - Jack finds one of the many negatives of snow, the hard way. #Fuel for Caroline - Diesel, 'Arry and Bert tease Caroline for breaking down too often, but when she rescues them from various accidents, they learn that she is useful after all. #Dump Truck Trouble - Max and Monty continue to cause trouble, but get worried when Edward threatens them. #Mavis' Discovery - Mavis unintentionally helps out some archeologists, when she discovers something hidden in the walls of the Quarry. #The Curse of the Ffarquhar Quarry - Mavis teases Percy for thinking that the Ffarquhar Crossing is haunted, but becomes convinced when she runs into trouble there #Rocky's Little Helper - Dez is brought to help Rocky and Harvey, at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. #Let's Hope Nothing Develops - Toby and Diesel find out the truth behind a camera crew making a documentary on Sodor. #Four Eyes - After teasing Whiff about wearing glasses, James has some sight issues of his own. #I Name This Station... - The engines argue over what they think a new station, founded by Hiro, should be named. #Peter Sam's Prickly Problem - Some brambles that have been left on the line leave Peter Sam in a prickly predicament. #The Ghost of Smudger - Duncan gets scared by Duke's stories of Smudger. #Unhappy Landing - Harold and Jeremy are hosting an open day at the airport, which Daisy thinks is a bad idea. #Quack, Quack! - Gordon and the other engines tease Duck, after he has an encounter with a duck. #Timothy the Ghost Engine - Timothy plays a trick on Bill and Ben after they scare Rosie. #Stafford's Revolution - Stafford decides that he is revolutionary, after listening to Diesel complain to the others. 'Trivia: ' - This season introduces a few new characters. These include: Claudia the Guard's Coach Anthony Jefferson Will Dez the Breakdown Crane The Documentary Crew ~ This Season is the first to contain episodes written by Rob. ~ An episode named 'A Lesson Learnt' was supposed to be a part of this season, but was replaced with 'Silent Night' for unknown reasons. The same case happened with 'Philip and the Jet Engine', which was replaced with 'Peter Sam's Prickly Problem'. However, the latter was most likely due to the episode's plot being too similar to 'Thomas and the Jet Engine'.